Matthew ist tot
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Eine kleine traurig FF über Anne nach Matthews Tod.


_**Matthew ist tot **_

Matthew war tot!

Die letzten drei Tage hatte Anne wie in Trance durchlebt. Alles kam ihr so unwirklich vor. Wenn sie morgens in die Küche trat, erwartete sie das Matthew am Tisch saß, mit seinen Arbeitshosen und ihr lächelnd einen guten Morgen wünschte.

Doch dann kam die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass Matthew nicht da war. Er würde nie wieder da sein. Nie mehr würde sie sein Lächeln sehen. Dann fühlte sie wieder diese fürchterliche Leere in ihrem Herzen. Es war, als hätte ihr jemand ein Stück herausgerissen und sie wusste nicht, wie diese klaffende Wunde jemals heile sollte.

Die Beerdigung, all die Menschen, die ihr Beileid aussprachen, all das zog wie durch einen Schleier an Anne vorbei. Letzte Nacht hatte Marilla sie in ihre Arme geschlossen, als die Tränen endlich hemmungslos aus ihr hervorbrachen. Am liebsten hätte Anne weiter geheult, doch Marilla brauchte ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung. Der Tag mit seinen anfallenden Arbeiten auf einer Farm wurde zum grauen Alltag. Anne und Marilla verrichteten meist still ihre Pflichten.

Am Nachmittag kam Mrs. Lynde vorbei und versuchte Marilla auf zu muntern. Sie sprach über das Frauenhilfswerk, Politik und den üblichen Klatsch in Avonlea. Anne konnte es nicht ertragen. Schließlich war Matthew tot. Eine Welt war für sie zusammen gebrochen und es war grausam zu sehen, dass die Welt sich einfach weiterdrehte. So, als habe es den Menschen, Matthew Cuthbert, nie gegeben. Alles lief weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Anne konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

„Marilla darf ich etwas spazieren gehen."

Liebevoll blickte Marilla sie an. Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Anne mit Mrs. Lyndes Geplapper im Moment nicht klar kam.

„Sicherlich! Lauf doch zu Diana. Ihr zwei könntet euch unterhalten", sagte Marilla.

„Nein, Marilla, ich möchte nur etwas an die frische Luft. Ich bleibe nicht lange." Sie drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

Wie angenehm dieser Spätsommertag doch war. Eine leichte Brise wehte vom Meer herüber. Für eine Weile vergaß Anne ihren Kummer und genoss die Luft und die Natur von PEI.

Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, wie sehr Matthew dieses wunderschöne Fleckchen Erde liebte. Nein, geliebt hatte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Da war er wieder, dieser fürchterliche Schmerz. Die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Anne saß auf einem Baumstamm am See der glitzernden Wasser, sie blickte auf das Wasser hinaus, während Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten.

Gilbert lief guter Dinge den Weg vom See hoch. Er war angeln gewesen und hatte zwei prächtige Forellen gefangen. Seine Mutter würde sich freuen, denn sie liebte Forellen. Er trat aus dem kleinen Seitenweg heraus, den er eingeschlagen hatte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen. Keine fünf Meter vor ihm, saß Anne den Kopf in Richtung See gedreht. Gilbert überlegte, ob er nicht vielleicht umdrehen sollte. Doch in diesem Augenblick drehte Anne sich um. Ihre Wangen waren nass vor Tränen. Dieser Anblick schmerzte Gilbert. Es tat ihm leid, mit ansehen zu müssen, dass das Mädchen, welches er seit langem heimlich liebte, Kummer hatte.

Anne erschrak, als sie Gilbert erblickte. Rasch wand sie sich ab und wischte die Tränen fort.

„Hallo, Anne", sagte Gilbert etwas beklommen. „Ein schöner Nachmittag, nicht wahr?" Er versuchte ein banales Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ja, ein sehr schöner sogar", antwortete Anne. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. „Vielen Dank für deine Beileidsbezeugungen bei der Beerdigung, Gilbert. Sag das bitte auch deinen Eltern", sagte Anne.

„Ich habe Matthew nicht besonders gut gekannt. Aber ich glaube, dass er ein sehr netter Mensch gewesen ist", sagte Gilbert leise.

Anne nickte zunächst stumm. „Er ist ein sehr kostbarer Mensch gewesen", flüsterte sie dann. „Er war für mich wie ein Vater und er war der erste, der mich wirklich lieb hatte." Sie blickte auf den See und versuchte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen anzukämpfen.

„Es mögen dich sehr viele Leute, Anne. Auch wenn sie dich mal Karotte nennen", fügte er hinzu.

Anne war verdutzt, er sagte ganz eindeutig, dass er sie mochte. Außerdem hatte er doch tatsächlich Karotte gesagt. Etwas wütend, über diesen Ausdruck, hob sie den Kopf. Doch dann sah sie den schelmischen Blick in seinen Augen. Plötzlich musste auch sie lächeln.

„Du hast nur keine Angst, weil ich gerade keine Schiefertafel zur Hand habe. Aber ich warne dich, Gilbert Blythe, ich kann mich auch anders zur Wehr setzten."  
„Das glaube ich dir gerne, Karotte." Nun mussten beide lachen. „Wollen wir das alte Kriegsbeil endlich begraben?" fragte Gilbert und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Anne ergriff sie und nickte.

„Wollen wir nun Freunde sein?" fragte er eifrig weiter.

Anne lachte und nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

Am Abend saß Anne im Ostgiebel an ihrem Fenster. Das Leben würde weitergehen und Matthew würde in Gedanken weiterleben. Anne hatte das Gefühl, dass sie heute einen neuen Freund gewonnen hatte.

Ende


End file.
